


Undercover

by 9r7g5h



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While undercover, anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Gritting her teeth together to keep her welcoming smile fixed in place, Kensi allowed her body to slump against Deeks, take a slight comfort from his warm hand on her waist as he tried to sell her as the prostitute she was pretending to be for their newest customer.

“And she only just turned eighteen,” Deeks said proudly, his fingers giving her hip a quick squeeze before patting her on the head, the grin on his face making her feel as if she was nothing more than a dog that had done a neat trick. “Kiki here is without a doubt my best girl.”

“Eighteen, huh,” the man questioned as his leering gaze traveled over her body, forcing Kensi to repress a shudder as he took in the large patches of skin her outfit, and more importantly, the mission, required her to bare.

A few days ago, the severed head of one Colonel Johnson had been discovered in an alleyway downtown, peeking the interest of LAPD for a while before they were able to identify it. Once they had found that it was military, the case and head had been happily handed over to them. It had not taken long before they had been able to find the rest of the body, and from there it had only been a matter of hours before they had tracked the killers back to a large warehouse a few blocks over. One, they had quickly found out, was filled to the brim with missing children from all over the country, kept in cages stacked one on top of another as they waited for their fates.

For the most part, the murder had been a pretty open and close case. The Colonel had stuck his neck out where it did not belong, and gotten it chopped off by one of the security guards because of it. Whether he had been a customer who had gained a conscious or he had just been some concerned citizen, they had yet to find out by the time the warehouse had been shut down, its guards and owners arrested, and all the children transported to the nearest hospital to be checked out before being returned home.

The only thing that remained was to find out who it was that owned the warehouse, something they hoped the man before them, whose appointment had been scheduled without a name but a very specific place, could help them with. Which was why they were currently standing in the middle of an empty street, surrounded on all sides by condemned houses, with her wearing little more than a bikini and Deeks pretending to be her pimp.

“She looks more like twenty-five, twenty-six to me,” the man said gruffly, interrupting her train of thought. For a brief moment, Kensi felt the cold grip of panic squeeze her heart, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone, wiped away by the smooth words rolling off her partner’s tongue.

“I know, right,” Deeks laughed breezily, a slight shrug of his shoulders showing that it was no big deal. “The right clothes, the right amount of make-up, and, of course, the right girl to work with, and you could make a twelve-year-old look like she just graduated college. Besides, it draws less attention to see an older teenager with her twenty-year-old boyfriend then it does to see a little girl with the same man. But you have nothing to worry about my friend,” Deeks said confidently, his large hands forcing her to twist into a better angle to show off the wares. “I picked Kiki here up on her thirteenth birthday, and she’s been with me ever since. Even broke her in to the business myself. Better yet, just had her tested. She’s clean. So, do we have a deal?”

For a long while the man just stood there in, taking in the pretty picture that Kensi willingly lent him. The lust was almost visibly growing in his eyes, becoming stronger and stronger as he examined her until finally his hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a thick leather wallet that anyone could see was stuffed with far too much cash.

“How much?”

“A hundred,” Deeks replied back instantly, his body shifting to cover Kensi’s once more now that the deal was being sealed. Straining her neck so she could keep her eyes upon the buyer, Kensi carefully returned the small pocket knife that she had stored in Deeks’ back pocket to the small purse that hung from her arm. With no room for a gun, it would have to make do.

“Here,” the man growled, pushing a small pile of bills towards Deeks even as he reached for her. Taking the money, Deeks expertly warded off the man advance with a stinging slap to his hand, earning a glare from the man as he backed away. Counting the money, a funny look came over Deeks face as he looked back up at the man before them.

“I think you misunderstood me,” Deeks said smoothly, waving the small pile of bills in his face. “I meant a hundred…per hour.” Shifting slight so that Kensi was in view once more, his fingers gently caressed the skin of her waist, slowly inching higher and higher as the man watched, a weird glimmer in the buyer’s eyes. “I did say she was my best, didn’t I?” Just as Deeks’ fingers was reaching dangerous territory, the man swiftly pulled out another handful of bills, more than enough to buy her time for the rest of the afternoon, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he turned over the bills.

“That’s better,” Deeks said happily, his hands falling once more to Kensi’s waist, giving her a good push so that she had no choice but to fall into the waiting man’s arms. Taking the money, he swiftly counted his prize, the greedy gleam perhaps a little too genuine for Kensi’s taste. Nodding, he motioned for the two of them to leave, his back already turning to return to the car that waited for him down the street, his face half turned as he said his final bit before leaving. “Bring her back here in five hours, or some of my men will have to come find her. And believe me, they’ll make you pay for every minute you’re late.”

Turning her back to her partner, who she knew would be following her and the man in their car once they had gotten a safe distance ahead, Kensi once more had to repress a shudder as the man before her looked her over, his eyes hovering over her obvious assets even as his hands closed over her waist. From his slight build, she would have pegged him as the soft kind, one of those accountants or book keepers that were planning to use his time off for the best. So, it was a surprise when strong, muscled arms pulled her close to his rock hard chest, his hands already wandering as he pulled her away from the scene. Glancing over his shoulder one more time at Deeks, it was with a shaky smile to her obviously disturbed partner that Kensi allowed herself to be led away from safety, putting up no resistance as the distance between the two grew.

Taking a deep breath, Kensi prepared herself for whatever was to come.

Obviously, her preparations did nothing, for things became for too strange for her liking far too quickly.

The moment they reached the edge of the third house they had walked by, the man’s grip swiftly changed from perverted to respectful and protective, as if he was guarding her from some unknown danger that he knew was coming. Ducking his head, his whispered words quickly found her ear, a combination of soothing and authoritative that automatically put her on edge.

“It’s okay sweetie, just keep walking. Don’t look back, just keep moving, that’s a good girl. Everything is going to fine, it’s going to be okay, just don’t stop.”

Of course, Kensi being Kensi, she did the exact opposite.

Freezing to her spot, Kensi strained against the instant push against her back, her movements immediately becoming hostile as she tried to get herself free.

“LAPD! Put your hands above your head and get on the ground,” a female voice barked behind them, hostility clear within the commands. “Do it now or we’ll shoot.”

Freeing herself from her captor’s grip with a well place heel to the instep, Kensi twisted herself around, her hand already fumbling for the knife concealed within her handbag…only to have to force down a fit of laughter at the sight of Deeks laying in his purple pinstripe suite in a puddle of mud with two very angry looking women pointing guns at his head.

“Hey, Kensi, a little help here?” Deeks called to her as one of the women started to handcuff him, her inherent disgust for him clear in her eyes. “You know, like before they finish arresting me?”

“Don’t talk to her scumbag,” the police officer still standing snarled, her gun closing the distance between her hand and his head by a few inches. “You don’t talk to her, you don’t look at her, and you definitely don’t ask her to help you after all you’ve done to her.”

“Stand down, Betty,” the man who had bought Kensi’s time said as he limped over, his eyes flickering thoughtfully between her and Deeks. “Something’s going on.”

“Betty,” Deeks said loudly, cutting off whatever it was the woman was about to say. “Betty, it’s me, Deeks. We worked together on that Benson case a couple of years ago, remember?”

“Deeks, Deeks…Deeks,” Betty said slowly, her eyes lighting up when she finally remembered his name. However, the recognition was quickly tainted by the sneer that appeared on her face as she bent closer to him, the muzzle of her gun practically touching his head. “I remember you. Or rather, I remember how everyone believed that you would one day go rogue and become one of the best criminals our unit has ever had the displeasure of knowing. This must be my lucky day if I’m the one that get to haul you in and have you booked like the dog you are.”

Jerking him to his feet, the other officer that so far had remained silent started to read Deeks his Miranda Rights as the two of them dragged him to their car, her voice rising to be heard over Deek’s exasperated cries for help to Kensi. Her smile on her face growing as she watched him forced through the door, Kensi could not help but chuckle as the look on his face quickly went from aggravated to pleading before she turned her back. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her badge to hand over to the man who still stood besides her, waiting for someone to explain what the hell had just happened.

“Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS,” Kensi said swiftly, ready to be done with all of this and get back into some real clothing. “The man you just arrested is my partner, Special Agent Deeks, our LAPD liaison officer. We were working a murder case when the time and place for this meeting came up in our investigation. We thought that you could lead us to whoever was running the prostitution ring.”

“And we thought your pimp would,” the man sighed, his head hanging slightly as he realized just how much of a mess this day had turned out to be. “Officer Cardnel,” he offered, his hand coming out to shake hers. “I’ll go tell my partners to let your Deeks go, then perhaps we could figure out some way to make this a join mission. I’ve been after this bastard for months, and there’s no way I’m going to let him go now.”

“Don’t,” Kensi said suddenly, a gleam coming into her eyes as she watched Deeks shrink away from the glare the woman sitting next to him was drilling into his skull. “I’ll come and get him from the station. If anyone’s watching, they’ll think it’s weird that you just let him go.”

“They’ll think it’s weird that you and I have been just standing here talking, but alright,” Cardnel said with a shrug, his back already turned to head toward the waiting car. Pausing for a moment, the laughter was clear within his voice as Cardnel worked out her real reasoning, a tone that Kensi was sure was accompanied by a huge grin. “This is punishment, isn’t it?”

“A car ride with an old colleague that hates him,” Kensi asked innocently, her voice almost offended before becoming all business once more. “Seems like it. Just don’t let her shoot him.”

“Of course,” Cardnel chuckled, his head shaking as he finally went to the car. “Of course.”

Her smile growing, Kensi watched as Deeks was driven away from the scene, the disbelief in his eyes making her feel slightly guilty, but the guilt was quickly driven away by the humor of the situation.

This might make her a bad partner, but maybe it would finally teach him to keep his hands to himself while they were undercover.


End file.
